


Not Your Typical Hunt

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Deaf!Sam, Gen, Mean John, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sighed; this is one of the times I wish I could hear. I wanna know what Dean is laughing about. Sam starts to feel left out of things because he is deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind

It was after 11 and Sam and Dean were still sitting at the bar drinking. Dean was chatting it up with the skinny, but busty bartender while Sam was sitting next to him nursing a beer. Sam turned to Dean and noticed that his head was thrown back and his mouth was wide open in laughter. Sam sighed; _this is one of the times I wish I could hear. I wanna know what Dean is laughing about._ Sam sighed again and stood up and headed out to the car.

Dean threw his head back in laughter at the bartender. He looked up just in time to see Sam walk out the bar. His brother's beer was only half finished. _I bet he's sulking again,_ Dean sighed to himself. He pulled out some money and laid it on the table to pay for his and his brother's drinks.

"Nice talking with you Cindy, but I gotta hit the road. My brother's waiting for me."

Cindy giggled, "Okay, well stop by again if you're ever around this way again," she said giving Dean a little wave.

Dean walked out the bar and into the parking lot where he found Sam leaning against the impala looking at his feet. From where Dean was standing it looked like Sam was crying. Dean sighed and walked over to his brother and tapped his cheek twice. The sign for "look at me." Sam looked up and sure enough tears were falling down his cheeks. Dean sighed again.

"What's wrong?" He asked and signed.

"Nothing," Sam signed back and looked away.

Dean gripped Sam chin and forced his brother to look at him. He shook his head and signed.

"Don't give me that. What's wrong?"

"I just wish I could hear, man. I wanted to know what you were laughing about. I felt so left out."

Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't know how his brother felt not being able to hear the simplest things. He remembered that day all too well when his mother brought him home with tears in her eyes saying that "Little Sammy may never be able to hear." He just never knew how much it really affected his brother. It hurt him to see Sam so sad.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam just shrugged. That was the sign for "whatever."

"Hey, how 'bout we get outta here?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

The boys climbed into the impala and drove back to their motel. Once they got back to their motel room Sam ran into the bathroom while Dean laid on the bed and flipped through the channels. Several minutes later Sam came out the bathroom fully dressed in his sleep clothes and Dean headed into the bathroom. When Dean came out Sam was on his bed watching the television. Dean walked over to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You tired?" he signed.

"No , just-" Sam started to sign but Dean stopped him.

"It's just us Sammy. Use your voice."

Sam shook his head.

"Sammy, I know you don't like it but you gotta use it. You're not mute. I know you can't hear it but you can still use it. At least when it's just us."

Sam sighed, "Don't wanna," he said sounding gruff and harsh.

Dean smirked, "I know, kiddo. Get some rest," he said and laid down on the bed.

Sam grumbled but he did what he was told.

* * *

The next morning Dean shook Sam awake. They needed to get on the road now that they were done with this week's hunt.

"C'mon, Sammy, up and at 'em," Dean said allowing for Sam to read his lips.

Sam nodded. Even though Dean spoke kinda fast, he still understood him. Most people wouldn't think he could, but he can. Sam sat up and noticed that Dean was already dressed.

"Kay," he said using his voice.

Sam grabbed a pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt and shuffled off to the bathroom to get dressed. After Sam came out the bathroom they headed out. Dean headed toward the reception area to check out while Sam waited by the car.

"So, how 'bout some breakfast?"

Sam nodded, "Yes," he signed.

Dean nodded and unlocked the car. Sam clambered into the passenger seat while Dean got behind the wheel and headed toward the diner up the street. When they got there, Dean noticed that it was busier than yesterday morning and there were a lot of people around. Dean led Sam to a table and took a seat across from Sam making sure he was facing the door. Sam picked up a menu and started reading it and Dean did the same until a waitress came over.

"Morning, what can I get you boys?" She asked.

Dean looked up at her and noticed that while she may not be over 25 she looked much older with the way her hair was tied up in a bun, and the fact that she had way too much makeup on.

"Uh, I'll have a cheese omelet, a side of hash browns, a side of bacon, and a coffee."

The waitress nodded and wrote down Dean's order than turned to Sam, "What about you, dear?"

Sam didn't respond and the waitress thought he was ignoring her so she got a little impatient and asked him again. Dean reached over and snatched the menu out of his brother's hands. He pointed to the waitress. Sam nodded and pointed to something on the menu.

"He'll have scrambled eggs, pancakes and a coffee."

"Okay," she said and looked at Sam funny as she walked away.

"Dean, why was she looking at me funny?" Sam signed.

"Because, you were one hot looking dude," he responded.

Sam shook his head, "Not funny."

Dean was gonna respond when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was a text from their father. The waitress then returned with their food and coffee.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else. My name's Karla, by the way."

"Thanks, Karla," Dean said and Karla walked away.

"Who was that, Dean?"

"Dad. He texted me. He wants us to meet him in Iowa. Apparently there's a hunt that he needs help with," Dean replied signing.

Sam sighed as he sipped his coffee. Putting his cup back down he signed, "Do we have too?"

Dean shrugged, "You got a better hunt?"

Sam shook his head.

"Okay, then. What's the matter?" Dean asked seeing the look his brother gave him.

"Dad treats me like I'm useless."

"No he won't. C'mon, let's hit the road," Dean said throwing some money on the table and guiding his brother out the diner.

Sam and Dean climbed in the car and Dean tapped the glove compartment telling Sam to pull out the map. Sam knew he wanted to know how long it would take them to reach Iowa. Sam studied the map for a few minutes then turned to Dean. Sam tapped Dean on his shoulder to look at him. He held up both hands then shook them and held up 7 fingers. Dean nodded understanding that Sam was saying it would take them roughly about 10 hours but if they drove fast they would make it in 7. Sam nodded then turned to stare out the window.

" _Dad, we gotta take Sammy with us," Dean said and signed at the same time so Sam understood what he was saying._

" _Why, Dean? He's just gonna get in the way," John responded not bothering to sign._

_Although Sam couldn't hear what his father was saying, he could partly read his lips and he understood the phrase "get in the way." Sam's lower lip trembled._

" _Dad! You're acting like Sammy's an invalid. Sam can still help."_

_Sam saw his father shake his head and mouth, "No. He's staying put."_

Sam sighed. When it was just him and Dean, Sam felt that he was useful. They even had come up with signals for each other. He felt just like any other hunter. But when they were with their dad, his dad treated him like the most horrible thing he had ever seen. Dean heard Sam sigh and turned to his brother squeezing his shoulder, the sign for "Its gonna be okay." Sam nodded and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

By the time they made it to the motel where their dad was, Dean had a cramp in his leg, he was tired from driving for seven straight hours and he was hungry. Dean turned to Sam and shook him awake. Sam sat up and looked sleepily at him.

"I'm gonna check us into a room. You grab the bags and meet me up front, kay?"

Sam nodded and climbed out the car and Dean tossed him the keys before heading toward the clerk's desk. Sam grabbed his and Dean's duffels out of the backseat and unlocked the trunk to get the weapon's duffel. After locking up the car, he headed toward the clerk's desk to meet Dean when he bumped into a woman.

"Ain't you got no manners, kid? Well, aren't you gonna apologize?"

Sam frowned. He tried to read the woman's lips but she was smacking gum and talking too fast for him to properly read them and understand what she was saying."

"Hey! Can't you see I'm talking to you? I demand an apology! Or better yet just give me that nice watch you're wearing and I will forget it," She said as a man approached her side.

Sam was getting frustrated. He needed Dean to translate and he knew Dean was probably wondering where he was. He didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't understand the woman and he started to walk away only to be grabbed by the man.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You ain't going nowhere 'til you give my girl an apology and that watch."

Sam shook his head and began trying to walk away again when he was yanked hard by the arm. He whimpered from the force of it.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, you deaf, or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes he is. And if you don't get your filthy hands off my brother I won't be responsible for what happens next, got me?" Dean said coming up behind the woman and man.

"He owes my girl an apology. He ain't going nowhere 'til my girl gets it."

Dean scoffed, "All of that for an apology? Whatever, dude. Let go of my brother and you'll get your fucking apology."

The man let go of Sam and he ran over to Dean. His hands went flying all over the place.

"Whoa, calm down, Sammy," Dean said stilling his brother's hands. "What. Happened," he mouthed clearly.

Sam started signing with tears in his eyes, "After I locked the car I was heading toward you, like you asked me to when I bumped into this woman. She started saying something to me and I wasn't able to read her lips because she was smacking her gum. I wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't."

Dean nodded and signed back, "I figured." He turned to the man and woman, "He said he was sorry. Now if I were you, I'd get the fuck outta here." Dean turned back to Sam, "Hey, its okay, kiddo. Let's take these into the room."

Sam nodded and grabbed his duffel as Dean grabbed the weapons duffel and his own duffel and led Sam to the room.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

After dumping their stuff in their room, Sam and Dean made their way to their father's room. Dean knocked on the door only to be met with a shotgun.

"Dad, it's me, Dean, and Sam. Lower the gun."

John lowered the shotgun and opened the door so his boys can enter. After shutting the door and rechecking the salt lines he sat in the chair at the table while his boys sat on the bed.

"So, what's the hunt?"

"I'm not sure that's why I need your help. And Dean, why did you bring Sam? I thought you were gonna drop him off at Bobby's or Pastor Jim's like I asked.

Dean looked shocked, "Are you serious? Dad, Sam is a damn good hunter. I would've thought you had changed how you felt about him."

"Dean, Sam is no good to us. How can he hunt if he can't hear? He's just a walking magnet for trouble."

Sam's hands flew wildly about and Dean could tell what his father said had made him angry.

"Chill out, bro. It's okay."

"Dean, what is he saying?"

"He's saying that he isn't useless and he can still hunt. When it's just the two of us, we work as a team."

"How? He can't hear."

"Dad, you're acting like Sam can't do anything and is an invalid. Yes, he can't hear but he can do so much more. Now why don't you tell us a bit more about the hunt?"

John looked at Sam, "Uh, will I have to sign everything I say?"

Dean sighed, "No just speak slowly and clearly and Sam will be able to read your lips."

John sighed, "Fine. Here's the thing, there have been three deaths, two men, and one man. None of the three vics have anything in common except for a slash across the face. Authorities are saying wild animal like a bear or a wolf, but the problem with that is that if a bear or a wolf slashed someone in the face you'd see three claw marks and not just one. I've been able to rule out werewolf, vampire, rugaru, and revenant. But I don't know what else it could possibly be."

"What's the death cycle?" Sam signed.

"Sam asked what the death cycle is." Dean translated.

"Um, well, each vic died on a Monday."

So we need to figure this out before next Monday or someone else is gonna lose their life."

"Yeah. I figure that since you're here you can take care of the research portion. I figure I might have another word with the locals," John said to Dean completely ignoring Sam.

Sam sighed. He knew that his dad was ignoring him again. He tapped Dean on the arm and signed that he was heading to the room. Dean nodded and he walked out his dad's room without saying anything to his father.

"What was that about?" John asked as Sam left the room.

"Maybe because his father was ignoring him?"

"Dean…"

"No, dad. Stop treating Sammy like a useless piece of luggage that just gets carted around."

"Maybe I would if he wouldn't act so useless."

Dean looked at his father shocked, "It's your fault. You never acted like he could do something. You never asked him to do anything," he said leaving the room.

Dean headed toward his motel room and entered and found Sam lying on his bed. Dean shut and locked the door noting that Sam had already lined the place with salt. He walked over to his bed and stripped 'til he was in just a shirt and boxers. Before getting in his bed he walked over to Sam's bed and brushed his bangs back.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

Dean tapped Sam making him look up, "Don't be, Sammy, it's not your fault. Dad's an ass. Get some sleep, kiddo."

Sam nodded and turned over on his side. Dean placed a kiss to his brother's forehead and then walked over and climbed into his own bed.

* * *

By the time Dean came back with breakfast and coffee, Sam was wide awake. Dean handed him a sandwich and a cup and sat down next to him at the table.

"So dad went to talk to the locals. Whaddya say we go to the morgue and get a look at our three victims."

Sam took a sip of the coffee and nodded his approval. Twenty minutes later they were done with breakfast and dressed to look like FBI. Dean drove over to the morgue. Dean flashed his fake id and told the lady that they would like to see the recent victims. Five minutes later they were in the room looking at the dead bodies of Latisha Jackson, Marlon Fyre, and Wesley Front.

"What kinda person has the last name Fyre?" Dean snickered.

Sam took note of the three names so he could research them later. He and Dean inspected the bodies further and Sam noticed that the gashes across their faces weren't deep. So it probably was something else that killed them. He walked over and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I don't think it was the gashes that killed these people," he signed.

"No?"

Sam shook his head, "They aren't that deep."

"So what could've killed them?"

Sam shrugged. He decided to feel around the bodies. Standing by the side of Latisha, he pressed his hands around her body. He scrunched up his face, something wasn't feeling right. Dean noticed his look and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

Sam didn't answer. He went to a table and put on some latex gloves and grabbed a scalpel. Walking back over to Latisha's body he began to cut her stomach open. That's when he noticed something. She was missing three of her ribs. He went over to the first body Wesley. The mortician already had cut into his body and Sam looked inside and noticed that, yup, he was missing three of his ribs also. And he bet anything that the other guy was missing three ribs.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean asked tapping his brother.

"They're each missing three ribs."

"Witches?" Dean signed.

Sam just shrugged.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing up at the morgue, Sam and Dean met with their father at a diner. John had ordered steak and fries while Dean orders a cheeseburger and fries and Sam ordered a chicken Cesar salad.

"So what'd you find?" John asked.

"Sam and I went to the morgue to take a look at the victims. Sam noted that the gashes in their faces weren't that deep so it probably wasn't the gashes that killed the vics. He also noticed that each of the vics are missing three of their ribs," Dean said making sure John knew what Sam did.

John tried not to act like what Dean had said surprised him. "Well, I tried to talk to some of the locals but these people are as quiet as a church mouse. Mostly everyone I talked to was close mouthed."

"Hmm. That's weird. Usually people are more talkative," Dean said biting into another fry.

"Maybe they're hiding a secret or something."

"You think, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "Either that or they're afraid of something."

"Maybe. I definitely wouldn't put that past this town."

John watched as his two boys signed back and forth unsure of what they were saying. "Dean, what're you two talking about?"

Dean sighed, _Maybe if you decided to learn sign language you'd know._ "Sam was thinking that maybe this town either has a secret they're hiding or they're afraid of something."

John shook his head, "I doubt it."

After they ate, the three headed to their cars and headed back to the motel. The three of them went into Sam and Dean's room. Sam immediately pulled out his laptop. Dean started to disassemble some of his and Sam's guns to clean them and John was trying to talk to Dean about the case and having Sam around.

"Dean, bringing Sam here was a bad idea."

"Bad idea according to you. What the fuck is your problem, huh? Why can't you see that Sam is a good hunter despite his inability to hear?"

"Dean, Sam is a magnet for trouble. Without his ability to hear, he won't know trouble when it's near him, and you can't always be around. You need to take him to Bobby's or something."

Dean shook his head, "I won't do that, dad. It would kill him."

"Dean, it isn't safe for him."

"Like you even care."

"I'm trying to protect him!"

Dean was prevented from saying anything further when he heard tapping on the table. He walked over to Sam. "Find something, Sammy?" he asked turning Sam's face toward his.

Sam nodded, "It's not much, but it's something."

"Whatchu got?" Dean signed.

"Latisha and Marlon were a couple. Even had a kid. According to Latisha and Marlon's records, they were married for a year. It also states that Latisha was seeing Wesley."

"So Wesley was getting some booty from Latisha while she was married to Marlon?"

Sam nodded, "Looks like it."

"Damn, talk about your lover's quarrel. So, maybe Marlon found out that Latisha and Wesley were getting it on and decided to off them both and then he what, kills himself?"

Sam shrugged as John walked over, "Maybe."

John noticed what they were talking about and pointed to something on the screen, "Does Latisha's daughter have a name and address?"

Sam nodded and wrote down the information. John took the paper from Sam.

"Good. Sam, you stay here. Dean, you and I will check out this woman."

Dean sighed. His dad didn't even thank Sam or tell him that he did good, just brushed him off like what he just did wasn't important. Dean saw Sam's lip start to tremble and he touched his brother's cheek before signing something to him. Sam laughed and nodded. Dean patted his brother on the cheek as he followed John out the door.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"What?"

"All of that. The secrets and the touches."

"It wasn't a secret, but I guess since you never took the chance to learn sign language or something than maybe it's a secret to you."

"If I had the time I would've. I was busy."

"Yeah, with your precious hunt. You were always too busy dad. You're even too busy now to even say thanks to Sam."

* * *

After John and Dean left Sam grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and lay on the bed. _I am so fucking tired of this. Dad didn't even say thanks for doing some of the research. I am so sick and tired of being left outta shit. Dad should treat me better than this. I hate being deaf. If it isn't dad treating me like I'm no good, its random people on the street giving me pity looks or even just looking at me funny. Why me? Why did I have to be the one who couldn't hear?_

* * *

Dean knocked on the woman's door. The sight that he saw wasn't what he was expecting. This woman had to have been in her 30s with cream colored skin and shoulder length black hair. She was beautiful.

"May I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

Dean put on his best face, "Are you Marlie Jackson?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Dean showed her his badge, "Ma'am, I'm agent Page and this is my partner agent Froid. We're from the FBI and we'd like to talk to you about your parents."

Marlie opened her door, "Please come in."

* * *

Dean and John got back to the motel room and Dean noticed that Sam wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Sammy?"

John shrugged, "How should I know?"

Dean and checked the bathroom and John checked his own motel room. They met outside by the car.

"Find anything?" John asked.

"No, just his jacket. He couldn't have gone far," Dean said and went to the clerk's desk. "Excuse me, but have you seen a freakishly tall kid? Brown hair, was wearing blue jeans a white t-shirt?"

"Actually, yes I have. I saw him walking by about ten minutes ago. He didn't have a coat on him and I tried calling him but he ignored me."

 _Shit!_ "Thanks," Dean said and walked back to the impala.

"Well?"

"Lady said she saw him walk by ten minutes ago. Where the fuck did he go?"

John shrugged, "Let's keep looking."

Dean nodded as he got behind the wheel of the impala. John climbed into the passenger seat and Dean gunned the engine. They drove around the area of the motel and didn't come up with anything.

"Where the fuck did he get to in ten minutes? Kid is fucking deaf."

"Shut up, dad. You think being deaf has anything to do with this? So what, Sammy's deaf. He's a resourceful kid. He doesn't let his deafness get in the way of what he wants to do. And right now, he's out here somewhere because of it. So do me a favor and shut up or get out."

John looked quizzically at Dean, "You sure you're not sweet on your brother or something?"

Dean wanted to punch his father in the face, "He's my fucking brother you idiot! I've been taking care of him since I was fucking four years old! I know this kid like the back of my hand."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist. It was just a joke."

Dean glared at his father then slammed on the brakes.

"Dean, what the fuck was that for?"

Dean pointed and John gasped.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean immediately put the car in park and scrambled out of the car to where Sam lay on the ground across the street. John quickly followed. Dean dropped to his knees and began feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"He's alive," he said turning to his father.

"Thank goodness."

Dean turned around and began to shake Sam and call his name.

"Sammy, come on wake up. Sammy?"

"Dean, I don't see what good calling his name is gonna do."

"He can feel my breath when I talk. Sam, c'mon kiddo, time to wake up."

Sam wasn't waking up and Dean lifted him the best he could with John's help and put him in the backseat of the impala. Dean got behind the wheel and took off toward the motel. Again with John's help Dean picked up Sam and took him to their room and laid him on the bed. Dean tapped Sam again.

"C'mon, Sammy. You gotta wake up."

Sam moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He didn't know where he was and began to panic until he felt a hand on his face and he knew it was Dean.

"Hey, kiddo, how you feelin'?" Dean asked right in his line of sight.

Sam gave him the sign for pain and Dean nodded, "I figured. You've got some nasty gashes on your stomach." Dean passed him a bottle of whiskey.

Sam took the bottle and immediately knew what it was for. He unscrewed the top and began to drink.

"Why are you giving him whiskey?" John asked.

"Because he needs to be knocked out before I can stitch him and whiskey knocks him out," Dean said watching Sam become drowsy.

Once Sam conked out Dean took the bottle, which was only half drunk, from Sam's hand and got out the materials to stitch up his little brother. As Dean worked, John talked.

"Now do you see why it was a bad idea for him to be here? He's a magnet for trouble like I said."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't made him feel so damn useless then he wouldn't have run off. He probably wanted to prove to you that he was not useless."

"And how was he gonna do that? By getting his ass killed?"

"You know what, Dad? Shut up. Just shut up," Dean said as he finished the stitches.

Dean tapped Sam on the cheek and called his name letting his breath touch his brother's lips. Sam bolted awake and began signing like crazy. Dean chuckled and grabbed his brother's hands.

"Slow down, buddy boy. Take it easy. Now, slowly, tell me what happened."

Sam let his hands fly and Dean grabbed them again, "Sammy, talk."

Sam shook his head. Dean nodded.

"Yes, Sammy. I want you to talk. I know Dad's in the room, but you need to talk."

Again Sam shook his head no. Dean sighed and cupped his brother's chin.

"Please, Sammy? I know you usually only talk when it's just us, but can you please?"

Sam sighed and nodded.

"Good, now tell us what happened."

"Um, after you left, I, uh, wanted to…um, show that I wasn't, um, you know…and I found something, in the forest. I, uh, wanted to call, but, um, can't, right? I decided to come back and I was, hurt by something," Sam said and signed at the same time.

John looked at Sam like he had two heads. He hadn't understood anything that Sam was saying. Dean on the other hand seemed to understand.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you left the motel because you wanted to prove to us that you weren't useless. You ended up going into the forest where you found something and you decided to come back to the motel to wait for me and dad when you were attacked by something and you don't know what it was. Am I right?" Dean asked and signed.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but I wanted to prove to dad, not you."

"Oh, okay. Wanna show us what you found?"

Sam nodded. The three of them put on their jackets and climbed into the impala. Dean behind the wheel, John in the passenger seat, and Sam in the back. Dean parked the car by the forest and they all climbed out. They walked through the forest area for a minute when Sam stopped and sniffed. He scrunched up his eyes and sniffed again.

"What is he doing?"

"Trying to find where he was the last time. Even though he can't hear, his sense of smell and sight has improved."

"Oh."

After several minutes Sam stopped sniffing and began walking again. Dean and John followed him until he stopped by a clearing. Sam bent down and moved some of the leaves and pointed. Dean and John also bent down and looked to where Sam was pointing. It was a tombstone.

"Why would someone be buried out here?" John asked.

Dean shrugged and pulled his penlight out of his pocket and flashed it on the grave marker and gasped. The tombstone read MARLIE JACKSON BORN MAY 12, 1973 DIED DECEMBER 13 2000.

"How is this even possible? I mean we just saw her, right?"

"Unless a demon is using her meat suit."

Dean groaned, "You mean we're gonna have to dig her up, ain't we?"

"Yup."

"Shit."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked over to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder and signed to him telling him that they were gonna dig up the grave. Sam nodded and went to the trunk of the impala and both he and Dean grabbed a shovel.

"Dad, keep a look out for Marlie," Dean said and John nodded.

Sam and Dean started digging up the grave. John kept a lookout for the demon or whatever the hell that girl was. Soon Sam hit a box and nodded to Dean. Dean nodded back and the two of them opened the box.

"Uh…"

"What is it, Dean?" John asked looking down into the grave.

"There's nothing here, sir," Dean said as he and Sam climbed out of the grave.

"Great. So that means we're probably dealing with a demon."

The three of them walked back to the impala. Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"What now?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, kiddo," he signed.

They got into the car and Dean drove back to the motel. They walked toward Sam and Dean's room.

"I'm gonna head to the diner and grab some take out," He said before walking back out the room leaving Sam and John alone.

Sam sat on his bed and John sat at the table just staring at each other. Sam sighed.

"I know you think I'm weak and useless, but I'm not."

"Right, because the only thing you're useful for is getting yourself hurt or even worse."

Sam tried not to let what his dad said hurt him, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have found out about the girl, or even that she was dead and buried in the woods."

"I would've figured it out sooner or later with Dean's help."

Sam just sighed and lay back on the bed and turned on his side trying to hold in his tears. _Get a grip, Sam. He just doesn't care. You're a big boy you can't let what dad says get to you. Not anymore._ He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt Dean shake him awake.

"Hey, kiddo, I got you some food."

Sam nodded and sat up and saw that John was still in the room. He sighed but got off the bed and sat at the table with his food.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

John shrugged as his phone went off. He answered it and after a few minutes hung up, "Well, we just got another dead body. Mortician said that the man had a mark on his neck that looks like he was bitten."

"So vampire?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. I suggest we take a look at the body tonight."

Dean nodded. They went back to eating their meals. Afterwards they cleaned up and Dean turned to John.

"Why doesn't one of us go? That way we can get in and out in no time."

John's face lit up in a wicked grin, "That's a good idea, Dean. Why don't you go?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his father's grin, but shrugged, "Alright," he said and turned to Sam, "Sammy, I'll be back alright? Stay in the motel room. If you need me, you know what to do."

Sam nodded.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll look after Sammy."

Dean nodded and grabbed the keys to the impala and left. After Dean left John looked at Sam and grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's go, Sam."

Sam was confused. Where was dad taking him? Dean told him to stay in the motel and dad said he would make sure he did, so where was he taking him? Sam saw John talking into his cell but didn't understand what he was saying. Twenty minutes later a car showed up in the motel parking lot and John guided Sam to the truck.

"Get in," John said pushing Sam into the passenger seat and climbing behind the wheel after talking to the guy who drove it.

John started the engine and turned to Sam, "Sleep, Sam. We got a long way to go."

* * *

Dean got back to the motel and found that neither Sam nor his dad was in sight. He pulled out his cell and dialed his dad.

"Dad? Where are you and Sam?"

" _Don't worry, Dean. Sam and I went for a drive to talk. We'll be back soon."_

"Um, okay. How?"

" _I had someone bring me my truck."_

"Dad, are you on the interstate?"

" _No. What did you find out from the guy?"_

"Um, well, I don't think we're dealing with a demon. Dude's whole left side of his neck looked like it was chewed. Which also means it ain't a vamp either."

" _That leaves a zombie."_

"Really?"

" _Yeah, look. I'll be back soon and we'll take care of it."_

Dean hung up the phone and looked at it confused. _When I come back?_

* * *

The next time Sam woke up his back hurt. He sat up and realized that he was laying in a church pew. _Oh, so that's why my back must hurt. But why am I in a church, and where's dad?_ He feels an arm on his shoulder and he turns to come face to face with Pastor Jim. He waves and signs the word for dad, but Pastor Jim looks at him confused. Sam sighs and opens his mouth to speak.

"Where's dad?"

Pastor Jim began speaking and giving a long explanation and Sam had trouble following. He waved his hands in front of Pastor Jim and tried to get him to stop.

"Where's dad?" He asked again.

Pastor Jim looked at him confused again. Sam sighed and pointed to his ear.

"I can't hear you. Speak slowly so I can read your lips."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. I forgot. John's gone. He said for you to stay here a few days."

Sam looked shocked, "He left me? Why?"

Pastor Jim shrugged, "I dunno, but why don't you come with me. We'll get you some food."

Sam padded after Pastor Jim and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Dean and let it ring twice then hung up.

* * *

Dean had began to doze off when he heard the rumble of his dad's truck. He sat up just as John walked into the room.

"Uh, dad, where's Sammy?"

John shrugged, "I dunno. He just took off."

"What do you mean 'he just took off'?"

"I mean, I had stopped at a gas station to use the bathroom and get some gas and when I came out of the bathroom, he was gone," John lied.

Dean looked at his dad curiously when his cell rang. It rang twice then stopped. Dean knew that it was Sam.

"Dad, where's Sam?"

"I told you, I don't know. Now let's just focus on the hunt."

Dean grabbed his father and shoved him against the wall, "Don't fuck with me. What did you do?"

"Nothing, Dean."

Dean let go of his father and pulled out his cell phone and texted Sam.

_Sammy where are you?_

_Pastor Jim's. come get me,_ Sam replied.

Dean whirled around, "You lying sonovabitch! You took him to Pastor Jim's? Why?"

"So he wouldn't be in the way. Trust me, Dean, it's a good thing."

"No its not. Pastor Jim doesn't even know Sam is deaf. I can't believe you fucking did that!"

"Dean, look-"

"No. You know what? You can finish this hunt on your own. I'm heading down to Pastor Jim's to get Sam and we're done."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam huddled in the corner of his room. He knew he felt like a big baby but he wanted Dean. He opened his phone and saw he had a text from Dean. _I'm on my way sit tight kiddo._ Sam replied with an okay. He closed the phone and put his head on his knees. He knew why his dad did what he did but it didn't make it hurt any less. He looked up as Pastor Jim walked into the room. Pastor Jim mouthed the word "hungry" and Sam shook his head. Pastor Jim just shook his head and walked out the room.

Dean rushed out the motel room and slid behind the wheel. He knew that it would take 7 hours to get from here to Iowa, but he figured that if he drove fast enough he could make it about 4 hours. He was royally pissed. He had hoped that John would've finally treated Sam like a son and a hunter rather than a useless piece of luggage. As he headed onto the interstate he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Pastor Jim.

_"Hello?"_

"Pastor Jim?"

_"Yeah, who's this?"_

"Dean."

_"Oh, hello Dean."_

"I'm on my way to come pick up Sammy. Is he alright?"

_"Aside from not eating and locking himself in the bedroom, he's fine."_

"Shit. I'll be there soon."

_"Alright, see you when you get here."_

Dean hung up the phone and pushed his foot harder on the accelerator. He knew this was gonna happen. He needed to get to Sammy and fast. He drove nonstop for hours only stopping to get gas, use the restroom, and get something to eat. Other than that he didn't stop. He made it into Minnesota by 6 and headed straight for Pastor Jim's. He made it the man's house and knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Dean," Pastor Jim said as he opened the door to allow Dean to enter.

"Sorry it's so early, Pastor Jim. How's he doing?"

Pastor Jim shrugged, "He won't talk, he won't eat, and he stays in his room unless he has to use the bathroom."

"I figured as much. He gets like that when we're separated for too long."

Dean followed Pastor Jim to the bedroom where Sam was staying. He opened the door to be met with red eyes. Sam brightened when he saw Dean and ran to him and hugged him. Dean hugged him back just as fiercely. Sam started to let his hands fly around. Pastor Jim looked confused but Dean chuckled and gripped his brother's hands.

"I know, Sammy. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Dad's an ass and I told you."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, you did tell me and you're right. Dad is an ass. How about we get outta here?"

"Dean, you're dog-tired. Why don't you and Sam get some rest and then you can leave later on?"

Dean glanced at Sam who nodded, "Alright."

Before Pastor Jim could say anything further, Dean grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the bed. He lay Sam down and spooned him from behind wrapping an arm around his brother's waist. Pastor Jim just chuckled and closed the door.

* * *

Dean woke up later that morning and found Sam staring at him. He sat up and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Hey, kiddo."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked in a small voice.

Dean just shrugged.

"We gotta finish the hunt, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "No. I'm not having dad treat you like that again. I told him that we were done once I got you from Pastor Jim's."

Sam shook his head, "We can't bail on a hunt, doesn't matter who you're working with. You told me that, big brother."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, but I can't keep watching Dad treat you like that."

Sam shrugged, "its okay."

"No, it's not, Sammy."

Pastor Jim knocked on the door and stuck his head in, "You boys want breakfast before heading out?"

Dean nodded. Pastor Jim nodded once and shut the door.

"Dean, please can we finish the hunt?"

"Why do you want to put yourself back in that position with dad?"

"I don't. I just wanna finish the hunt then leave."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Fine. We'll finish up the hunt then hightail it outta there."

Sam smiled.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean glanced over and saw that Sam had fallen asleep. _Guess we ought to find a motel to crash in._ He pulled into a motel just outside of Iowa. He parked the car and got out to reserve a room. When he came back Sam was still snoring. He laughed and rubbed his knuckles on his cheek. Sam's eyes shot open.

"Where are we?"

"A town just outside Iowa. I figured we'll crash here for the night and then we'll meet up with dad in the morning."

Sam nodded and climbed out of the car. Dean led him to room 11 and Sam set about getting ready for bed while Dean set about laying down the salt lines. Once he was done, Dean went over and sat on the bed across from Sam.

"Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry. I wish dad wasn't such an ass to you. I promise I won't let it happen again."

"It's okay."

Dean shook his head, "No its not. And if it wasn't for your insisting, I would not have come back here and let him deal with this alone."

"We can't, Dean. We don't know exactly what Marlie is."

"Dad thought she could be a zombie."

"Really?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Hmm. Well that explains…" Sam started to sign but then drifted off.

Dean tapped Sam, "Explains, what?"

Sam didn't answer he just stood up and grabbed his laptop. Dean sighed and walked over to him.

"Sammy, you can do this tomorrow, just try to get some sleep."

Sam sighed but put his laptop back in the bag and shuffled off to the bed.

The next morning Sam woke up before Dean which was highly unusual. He sat down on the table with his laptop open in front of him. Something just wasn't adding up. _Dean said that dad thought it was a zombie. That makes sense with the way the last victim died according to what I found, but why did Latisha, Marlon, and Wesley die?_

Dean woke up and saw Sam staring hard at the laptop. He groaned and climbed out of bed.

"Sammy," he said tapping his brother's cheek causing Sam to look up. "What's up?"

Sammy shrugged.

"Dude, don't give me that. You know something.

"Dad's zombie theory makes sense to the way the last victim died according to what I've read, but…" Sam said pausing.

"But what, Sammy?" Dean asked sitting down.

"I don't understand why Latisha, Marlon, and Wesley all died."

Dean shrugged, "I dunno, maybe dad can shed some light on it. Speaking of which, we should probably head over to see him. I called him last night why you were sleeping in the car."

Sam nodded, "Okay," he said shutting down his laptop.

* * *

They met their dad at a diner for breakfast. John was glad to have Dean back on his team, but he scowled at Sam. _Damn baby._ Dean saw the look his dad was giving Sam and growled at him. Dean waited until the waitress left with their orders before speaking.

"Let's get a few things straight, dad. One, I'm only here because Sam asked me come back otherwise we wouldn't be here. If you have nothing nice to say to Sam, do not speak to him. If you _ever_ try to do what you just did, I won't hesitate to remove you from our lives. You stay clear of Sam or we're gonna have trouble. Are we clear?"

John looked appalled at the tone in his son's voice. Dean never acted like that towards him.

"I asked if we were clear." Dean repeated.

John nodded. He saw Sam tap Dean's shoulder.

"What's up, Sammy."

Sam gave him the signal for bathroom. Dean nodded.

"Kay, if you need me, scream."

Sam nodded as he headed to the bathroom. As Sam disappeared into the bathroom the waitress came back with their food and Dean gave her a cheesy grin. She smiled back as she set down their plates.

"Forgive me, but I just had to ask. Doesn't it take a toll on you to deal with a deaf family member? Isn't it difficult?"

Dean's smile dropped, "Not at all."

John frowned. The woman grinned.

"I know its none of my business, but if I were you, I'd just dump him somewhere."

Dean clenched his teeth. "Thanks for your concern, but why don't you just fuck off?"

The waitress huffed and hurried away just as Sam came back from the bathroom. John glared at Dean.

"Dean, that was uncalled for. She was just voicing her concern."

"She was sticking her nose where it don't belong. She's a waitress, dad. It's what they do."

"Still talking to her like was not cool."

Sam was lost. He kept looking from Dean to his dad trying to read their lips, but finding it very difficult. He sighed and dug into his breakfast. Dean heard his sigh and turned to him. He knew that Sam was frustrated because he didn't know what they were saying.

"Don't worry about it Sammy."

Sam just nodded. Dean turned back to his dad.

"So we were kinda hoping you could shed some light on the zombie theory."

"I don't know much. I have only gone up against one when Sam was two. Basically what I do know is that they are literally the unrest dead. When someone dies and they are resurrected, they become a zombie."

Sam signed something and John looked confused. Dean sighed.

"He said that someone resurrected Marlie."

"Exactly. What we don't know is who and why."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

"I have a theory but I am not sure it's correct," John said.

"What's your theory?"

"Well, maybe her mother or father resurrected her because they wanted to spend some more time with their precious daughter and then she somehow turned on them."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but how does Wesley fit into this?"

John shrugged as he placed money on the table and they all walked out of the diner. Sam and Dean headed toward the impala while John headed to his truck.

"You wanna meet back in my room?"

Sam shook his head and signed something.

"Nah, I think our room would be better. Plus Sam thinks it's easier for him to use his laptop in there."

John just nodded. The three got into the cars and drove off. Once they got back to the room, Sam sat at the table and booted up the laptop. Dean busied himself with cleaning the weapons. John just sat on one of the beds looking bored.

"What's he looking for?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno, but he'll let me know when he finds it."

"Oh. So, you two seem to have a system?"

"Yup, and it works too. And he loves it because it allows him to be useful."

"Yeah, it'll work for a little while and then he's gonna do something to screw up."

"Dad…"

"Seriously, Dean, don't tell me you forgot what happened five years ago in Wyoming."

" _Dean, I want to go on this hunt with you and dad," Sam signed to his big brother._

" _I know, kiddo, but this hunt is dangerous. It's not just one werewolf we're dealing with, it's three. I'd kill myself if something happens to you because you weren't able to hear our warnings," Dean signed back._

" _Please? I never get to go on these kinds of hunts. Dad thinks I'm too weak or something."_

_Dean sighed, "Alright, but you stay behind me at all times, and when I give you an order you follow. Understand?"_

_Sam nodded. Dean, John, and Sam prepared themselves for the attack of the werewolves. Dean had left Sam by the car to be lookout. Dean and John were crouched in the grass several meters away from each other preparing themselves to attack. Sam noticed a werewolf sneaking up behind Dean and started to call his name. He was afraid that if he screamed either Dean wouldn't hear him or it would allow the werewolf to escape. He reached inside the car for Dean's extra gun and ran upon the werewolf screaming Dean's name. Sam didn't hear Dean telling him to stay back. He aimed the gun and fired. Fuck! He missed. The werewolf attacked Dean. Sam continued to run toward his brother when he was shoved back. He looked up and saw that John was angry. John turned to the werewolf and placed two bullets in the chest and turned and did the same to the other one. The last one had gotten away._

"Yeah, I remember."

"He screwed up a hunt. He allowed for the third werewolf to escape and you got seriously injured."

"He thought he was helping. Besides, he said he was sorry. He was just a kid."

"It doesn't matter. He didn't listen. And because of it you were hurt and our hunt wasn't finished."

"Dad, it was, like five years ago. Let it go. It was an accident. I am not dead. We were able to finish the hunt. So just stop."

John was gonna say something else when Sam tapped on the table. "Why does he do that?"

"It's his way of telling me that he found something," Dean answered standing up and walking over to Sam. "Found something, kiddo?"

Sam nodded and pointed, "Yeah found Marlie's birth records. Look."

Dean glanced at the screen, "Oh, shit."'

John stood up, "What?"

Dean turned to look at him, "Marlie's dad. It's not Marlon like we originally assumed. It's Wesley."

"What?"

Dean nodded, "Yup."

"Wow. So…?"

Sam tapped Dean. "Wesley must have raised Marlie. She was raised with Latisha and Marlon even though he wasn't her father, maybe because Latisha didn't want Marlon to know the truth. When Marlie died, Wesley was heartbroken and wanted to see his daughter so he raised her from the dead."

"Okay, and so what? Marlie learns the truth and then offs her parents? If so, then why would she kill Wesley? And you know what? I wanna know what the deal is with those missing ribs that you had found."

Sam nodded, "Guess we should pay another visit to Marlie, huh?"

"Right, little brother."

"So, I am staying right?"

"Nuh-uh. You're coming with me. Dad can stay and try and do some more research into Marlie's life."

Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket. John scowled. "You'd better keep an eye on him."

"Why dad, I didn't know you cared," Dean said sarcastically.

"For your sake. Not his."

Dean just shook his head as he and Sam walked out the room. Dean unlocked the door and Sam slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. Sam saw Dean clenching the steering wheel. He rubbed his brother's cheek. Dean looked over at him.

"You okay?"

Dean shook his head, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad. He's being an ass. I knew it was a bad idea to come back here and work with him. He started bringing up the past."

Sam had no idea what he was talking about and then he understood. He bent his head and stared at his hands. Dean sighed and tipped his brother's face to look at him.

"Hey, it's okay. You've gotten better since then and I am proud of you. I was never mad at you for the werewolf incident. I knew it was an accident."

"Yeah, but dad didn't."

Dean started the car and headed toward Marlie's house. "I know, but don't worry. I just hope sooner or later he will come to his senses. "

Sam sighed, "He won't, De. He won't ever look at me the same again. To him I'm as useless as a doornail. He believes that I won't pay attention and fuck something else up," Sam said.

Dean parked the car outside of Marlie's house. He turned and looked at his brother, "Well the important thing is that I don't. Screw dad. I understand you and know what you are capable of and what you're not capable of. Now I am gonna talk to Marlie. I want you to walk around and check out the house for anything suspicious, kay?"

Sam nodded and the two got out of the car. As they approached the door, Dean knocked on it and Marlie opened it with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon officers, can I help you?"

"Yes. I would like to ask you a couple more questions about your family if you don't mind," Dean said.

Marlie nodded, "Of course, please come in," she said opening the door further.

Dean and Sam sat on the loveseat while Marlie sat across them on the chair. Just as Dean was about to speak Sam stood up and signed. Dean nodded, "Um, can my partner use the bathroom?"

"Of course. Go upstairs and it's the second door on the left."

Sam nodded and headed upstairs to begin his search.

* * *

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why didn't he ask me himself?"

"He can't hear and is self conscious about using his voice in public. Can you tell me what your parents were like?"

"Um, well mom was lovely. She was always doing things for me and she always allowed me to do almost anything I wanted as long as I understood the consequences. Dad, on the other hand, wasn't like that all. He disapproved of the way mom allowed me free reign. He was also quick to dish out punishment to me."

"Mhm. Did you know a man named Wesley?"

"Uh, I am not sure. I think I heard my parents talking about him one day but I had no idea who he was."

"Right."

* * *

Sam headed to the bathroom and started his inspection there. Of course he didn't see anything suspicious there. It wasn't until he was in Marlie's bedroom that he found something interesting. It was a letter addressed to Marlie from Wesley. Sam pulled it out and read it.

_Dearest Marlie,_

_I am writing you this letter because I don't think I will ever get to see you, but I wanted to let you know who I was. I am your real father. I wonder if you have ever wondered why Marlon was always firm with you. Yes, I know. I have seen you guys whenever you are out together. I wished Latisha had told you the truth about me…_

Sam continued to read and then he put the letter back and was about to go back downstairs so Marlie wouldn't get suspicious when something else caught his eye.

* * *

Dean and Sam left Marlie's and headed back to the impala. Once they were clear out of ear and eye-shot, Dean turned to Sam.

"Did you find anything useful?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What'd you find, Sammy?"

"Uh, well I found a letter to Marlie from Wesley explaining that he was her father. The second thing I found was a doctor's letter. Marlie had Leukemia. That's how she died."

"Hmm. So I guess we're going with the theory that Wesley decided to resurrect Marlie to spend some time with her and what? She got her revenge on Latisha and Marlon for lying? And then offed Wesley?"

Sam shrugged. Dean sighed as he parked the car in front of the motel room. This case was harder than he thought. Sam and Dean headed toward their room and opened it to find that their father was gone. Dean just thought he went to his room until Sam tapped his cheek.

"What, Sammy?"

Sam pointed to the table. There was a note on the table. Dean walked over and read it.

"That sonovabitch! Ima kill him!"

"What did he do Dean?"

"He fucking left, Sammy. Said that he had gotten a lead on the Yellow Eyed Demon and that he was leaving us here to finish off the case." Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's number. He wasn't surprised when it went straight to voicemail.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

"That sonovabitch! How dare he bail on us in the middle of hunt? We came back so we wouldn't do this and what happens? He does us to the same us. I fucking hate him right now!"

Sam sat on the bed and watched Dean. He knew that Dean was pissed and was ranting by the way he was moving his hands around and pacing the floor. He just didn't know what he was saying. He sighed and waited for Dean to finish cussing out their father. After about a minute Dean sat on the bed next to Sam.

"Sorry," he signed to his brother.

"Let's just finish the hunt and get outta here."

"You're right, Sammy. We need to figure out how to get rid of her."

"I was doing some researching and there are a couple of ways to get rid of them. One is to shoot them in the head and burn the bodies. The second way is to pin them in the grave with a stake."

"Well let's get to it."

"How. Marlie doesn't even remember that she died. Besides, we don't even know who resurrected her and why."

Dean nodded, "Yeah we do. Wesley raised her. What happened was she turned and that's why she killed Latisha, Marlon, and Wesley last. According to what I was researching earlier when dad was driving you to Pastor Jim's was that zombies tend to come back like they had never died, but something makes them turn and what sustains them is flesh."

"That explains the way the last victim died."

"Exactly."

"But what about those bones, that I found missing?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno."

"Great. So all we have to do is somehow lure Marlie in the woods towards her grave and drive a stake through her heart?"

Dean nodded, "Pretty much, unless you wanna go the nasty route and burn her."

Sam shook his head, "No thanks."

"Alright, I'm gonna check the trunk and see if we have any stakes. If not I'm gonna have to go out and get some."

Sam nodded and Dean grabbed the keys to his car and walked outside. Sam sat on the bed.

_It's my fault. If only I had stayed back then dad wouldn't be angry with me and he wouldn't have left in the middle of a hunt. He never did that. It's just I disgust him and he didn't want to be around me anymore. What if Dean starts to feel that way? I can't lose him too._

"Sammy?" Dean calls tapping his brother on the knee. Sam looks up. "You okay, kiddo?"

Sam nodded, "Fine."

Dean didn't believe him but he let it drop. They had more important things to worry about. Like ganking that zombie bitch. Dean nodded, "Let's go."

Sam nodded and followed Dean out of the room.

* * *

It was two days later that they had finished with the hunt. The boys were lounging in the motel room since they didn't have any hunts lined up. Dean was still pissed at their dad for bailing on them. He knew it wasn't just the fact that he got word on the Yellow Eyed Demon. It had to do with Sam and that pissed him on further. On top of that Sam had been quieter than usual and Dean figured he was brooding thinking it was his fault that their dad left. _He needs to stop doing that,_ Dean thought to himself as he glanced over at Sam staring at the computer. He picked up his pillow and threw it in Sam's direction. Sam jerked back and then turned to Dean and glared.

"What the fuck, Dean?"

"Well, had to get your attention somehow. Whatchu doing?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing, just browsing."

Dean didn't believe that for a minute. He sighed, "Sammy, come here."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"No you're not. C'mere."

Sam sighed and walked over to Dean's bed and sat on the foot of the bed. Dean grabbed his brother's arm and pulled his closer.

"Sam, stop."

"Stop, what?"

"Look I know you're brooding and feeling like dad's leaving was your fault, but-"

"It was! If it wasn't for me, dad would still be here."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Yes, it is. Dad doesn't want to be around me, and because of it, dad left you alone here."

"I'm not alone, I have you kiddo."

Sam shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks, "Not what I mean. You've wanted to be back hunting with dad and because of me he left. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Sooner or later you're gonna start feeling like I'm a burden to you and feel the same way."

"Whoa, whoa! What makes you think that? Sammy, you're my brother. I am never gonna get tired of being around you. And you are not a burden. Sam, stop. Seriously, its dad's fault. I don't care that I'm not hunting with dad because I'm hunting with you."

"But how do I know that you won't start feeling bad because you have to lug around your deaf brother everywhere you go? How do I know you won't start to resent me for allowing that werewolf to attack you?"

"Damn it, Sam. That was over five years ago. I never resented you or hated you for it. It was an accident. You were trying to help and do what you thought was right. It wasn't that bad. I'm still alive and not a werewolf. You need to let it go. And so does dad. And you're not luggage. I'm not lugging you anywhere. We go where we both want to go. Sam, I've never cared that you were deaf. Ever. When I was little, I was sad when I knew that you couldn't hear the things I said to you. That's when I decided that you and I were gonna come up with our own communication system."

"But-"

"Sammy, you're my little and I love you no matter what. Whether you're deaf, blind, or even mute. Nothing is gonna change that."

"Promise?"

Dean nodded, "Promise. Now, I've had enough of this chick-flick moment, how 'bout you?"

Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Good, no whattya say we watch some TV?"

Sam nodded again and curled up next to his brother on the bed. They stayed like that for hours and didn't realize how long they had been until Sam's stomach decided to growl. Dean laughed.

"Guess someone's hungry. Why don't I go get us something, huh?"

Sam nodded, "Okay."

"Kay," Dean said getting off the bed. "I'll be back. You know the routine."

"Yeah."

Dean nodded and left the room. Sam laid back down on Dean's bed. _Dean's right, I need to stop blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault. Dad might not like me but the important thing is that Dean loves me and cares about me._ He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

Dean walked back into the room and smirked when he saw that Sam had fallen asleep. He noticed that Sam was tossing and turning and moaning. He dropped the food on the table and walked over to Sam and lightly shook him.

"Sammy, c'mon kiddo, wake up."

"Noo, please, Dean. I'm sorry, please don't leave me. Please," Sam whined in his sleep.

Dean looked shocked and shook Sam more forcefully, "Sammy, wake up!"

Sam bolted awake and immediately went into fight mode. Dean dodged a fist.

"Whoa, Sammy, It's me!"

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and put it on his cheek. Sam opened his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, kiddo. It's me. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Now come and eat."

Sam got off the bed and followed Dean to the table and sat down to eat. They ate in silence which was broken when Dean's phone went off. He walked over to the bed and grabbed it and looked at it. He stared at it a few times.

"Dean?" Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's a text," Dean said walking back over to the table and showing it to Sam.

"Coordinates?"

"Yeah, Dad's sending us on a hunt."

**END.**


End file.
